


Nest

by blipblorpsnork



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post canon, Shrimpshipping, he has been absorbed, rex is a comfort creature, save these dumbasses from themselves, weevil doesnt realize the blanket pile is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblorpsnork/pseuds/blipblorpsnork
Summary: Sometimes nesting in some soft blankets is the only real course of action.





	Nest

Not much was better than settling deep down into a cozy nest made from freshly laundered blankets. Not much at all. There was something about the fresh feel of fleece and cotton and wool and flannel, pressing in on him from all sides, warm and taking him over, surrounding and boxing him in. It was always soft and quiet and dark and comfortable.

That was, until someone laid on him because they didn’t know there was a person under all that fabric. But that was okay too—he could just absorb his bug-loving friend and partner into the best and cuddle him where it was soft and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading y'all! I hope you enjoyed this comfy-cozy feel good ficlet~ I especially enjoy the idea of Weevil just being consumed by the blankets that are Rex lmao. If you want more then please check out my Shrimpshipping collection!! :D Til the next time :D


End file.
